


Sleepy Days

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [10]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Zach and Alex have a day to themselves.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Kudos: 43





	Sleepy Days

Alex listened as rain pounded against the window. He found it so calming as he read his book. He and Zach had planned to go do something today, but the rain had gotten in their way so instead they decided to have a them day. Alex’s parents had gone out on a date since they knew Zach would be with Alex.

Zach had been napping for about an hour, now . He had practice until late last night so he’d been very tired. Alex was sitting on a hanging chair, smiling as he watched the rain fall. It was the late afternoon and the sun was starting to set.

Alex puts his bookmark in his book and goes to wake up Zach. 

“Zach,  Zachy . Wake up, baby,” Alex says, gently shaking Zach. 

“Al,  come to bed with me, please,” Zach says, sleepily. Alex finds it super adorable.

“ But it’s getting late, you need to go-AH!” Alex shrieks as Zach grabs his waist and pulls him into bed with him.

“There we go, my beautiful angel,” Zach bends down and gives Alex a tiny kiss on his nose. This makes Alex giggle and scrunch his nose up. Zach laughs and sits up to where Alex is sitting on his lap, putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on Alex’s. Alex blushes sweetly before  burying his head in Zach’s shoulder.

“Aww, baby. You  are so cute,” Zach says, running his fingers  through Alex’s hair. He lays back down and adjusts Alex to be laying on top of him.

“Love you,” Alex mumbles into Zach’s neck.

“Love you too, darling,” Zach smiles at Alex. 

“You really do need to go home. Your mom will be upset with you,” Alex says, dragging his fingers down  Zach’s bare chest. 

“Who cares? I’d rather be with you,” Zach says. 

“You’re the best,” Alex says.

“Let’s just take a nap together for a bit,” Zach smiles down at Alex. Alex’s blue  eyes sparkle with joy.

Zach wraps his long arms around  Alex's waist, and Alex rests his head on Zach’s chest. They slowly drift off, smiling.


End file.
